The Accident
by DarkBlue00
Summary: When a accident happens in the gang..will they be able to go on?...will chandler be able to live with himself?..My first fanfic ever!
1. Chapter 1

1 Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own friends. This is my first fanfic too!

"Well it does not look very good...im very sorry Chandler .Im afraid theres nothing more to do but hope and pray" said Doctor Smith.

O my god...please no. Chandler broke down in sobs..Right as the rest of the gang ran in.

"Chandler we came as fast as we could what happened?"asked Joey concerned seeing how her best friend was crying.

"Its Monica..sh she was in a accident..I didnt mean to I really didn't I lost control of the car..and the car flipped..I don't know how she got hurt and I didn't...Why Joe .why? "

"What did the docters say..this time it was Ross who spoke..he was ussually the strong one.. But even he was close to tears Monica was his little sister and he loved her more than anybody knew.

"They said there was nothing they could do..All we could do was hope and pray..guys I cant lose her she is everything I have."

Rachel walked over..she was trying to hold back the tears she sat down and held Chandler..as she felt him sob..she could not help but cry.."I know sweetie..she will be ok..she will pull through."

"But what if she dosent i dont know what i will do without her rach..." he stopped crying..but she could still see the deep hurt in his eyes

"Mr Bing?".Dr Smith walked back in.

" What else do you know? did anything else happen" Chandler asked

"Monica ..shes..well..O my god this is so hard to tell you..she is in a coma..she onlly has a 12 chance of making it thru the night..im very sorry"..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why dont you go in and see her Chandler..she is your wife...i know it will be hard but sweetie..you really need to go see her".Rachel had been staying there with him at the apartment..afraid to leave him alone.

" I cant rach..because she is my wife...i cant see her like this ..i love her to much...its my fault ...i flipped the car i did this to her,...i wont ever forgive myself"

Chandler its not your fault..its not..Mon would want you to be in there..she would want to see you.

Chandler got up and walked down the hall and stopped room 237 he couldent bring himself to open it..he just couldent...He started running he didnt know where or how far ..he just ran.

About an hour later Rachel walked down to the room to see hoow he was doing...She knocked there wasent a awnser "Chandler are you still in there?" No awnser. She walked right in just to find Monica laying peacfully in the bed." Where did he go"..Right then Ross walked in..

Hey Rach how you doing hun?..Ross still had feelings for Rachel..It was obvious to everybody but Rachel.

Im doing fine..But i cant find Chandler..He was coming down here..and he isant here now..How are you doing?

Well..im trying to be so strong for everybody...everybody thinks im this big stone..with no emotions..I cant handle it Rach she is my little sister...what am i going to do withouot her? Ross knew he could cry in front of Rachel...she was the only person to ever see him cry..and thats they way he wanted it..

Ross..its going to be ok..Its ok to cry..nobodys gonna judge you..We all love you..But right now we really have to find chandler..You never know what he might do right now.

Yea i guess your right..I hope he is ok..He better not of done anything stupid..Ross and Rachel started walking down the hall..when they walked by Monicas room they saw Joey...sitting with Monica..they didnt let him know he was there.,.." Hey mon..Its been pretty rough here without ya..yea..Chans not doing very good..We miss you alot..Please dont die monica..Please..we need you ..We love you..Joey..sat that and cried..Just as he saw Rachel and Ross watching him..O hey guys..i bet i look like a complete doofus right now huh?

Aww hunny no..its ok..we know you miss her too..we all do..it helps to talk to her..But do you think youo could help us find Chandler Me and Ross have been looking everywhere for him.

Just as they were walking down the hall..They heard docters talking and running down the hall...They followed them..Thats when they saw the most horrible sight ever imaginable..one they never thought they would see..one they would have in their minds forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We are gathered here today in memory of Chandler Bing...He had many friends and many people who loved him dearly..But it was just his time...He couldent take the pain any longer..Im going to invite Ross Gellar and Joey Tribbianni to come up now to read the note chandler left this world with.

Dear Monica..Ross...Rachel..Joey ..Phobe and other friends...I know youve probly found out this by now..But i cant take what i did to Monica anymore..I know it was my fault..nobody could change my mind..Your all better off without me..You may not know it but i am..im a disgrace to you all..I love you all dearly..But i couldent live with what i had done any longer..so this is goodbye forever..Ill be watching you forever..wherever i am...Love always..Chandler Bing.

Omg..please dont let this be happeneing What are we going to do..What will we tell monica..Rachel and Phobe were sitting there sobbing..Ross and Joey couldent make it thru the letter without breaking down..Their best friend.,.,..The Happiest guy in the world or so othey thought...was gone forever..Was it Chandlers Fault?..They didnt know what had happened that day..Really didthey?

"Lets take this time to have people come up and say memories they had with Chandler .."

Joey wanted to go first..

"I remember One thanksgiving..I wanted to scare chandler so i put a turkey on my head..Not the brightest idea ive ever had i guess..It got stuck..Mon got pretty mad..But it was hilarious..See she was exspecting her parents and they are total freaks about everthing...

Joey not now whispered Ross go on with the story..

O yea right the story..Well i scared him and then Mon..put the chicken ono her head and did this little dance for Chandler..It was the best thanksgiving ever,

Ross went next..

I have soo many memeories with Chan..we grew up together...He was my roomate in college...I cant just pick one..But all i know is he was the greatest guy youo could ever meet so full of joy and happyness...Ill never forget him...

Rach and Phobe couldent do it..they tried but they just couldent make it thru..after the service..They went to the hospital...They had a surpise was it one they had been dreading or hoping for?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They gang..or what was left of it..walked into the hospital..hoping and dreading to what they might find..They see Dr Smith in the distance...

"Hello Dr Smith..You called and said that there was a surprise here?..what is it..? Joey asked uncertainly

" Well We did some tests on Monica right when she came to the hospital and we found out that she is 5 months pregnant..The baby didnt die in the crash..But it did get some damages..it may be born with some disabilites or may be deformed..But i just thought that you guys should knoow first..I dont know if this is good news or bad new to you or not.."

"O my god are you serious?...o wow...Mon has always wanted a kid..But i mean..Chandler.. o wow..Mon is going to flip Out..

No she wont...i already told her..Dr Smith smiled a huge smile at them

She is Awake? why didnt you say anything?..Rachel and them ran down the hall.Joey trips and falls on a hall cart..."Joe..come on you klutz."

When they walk into the room they see Monica sitting up in her hospital bed looking beautiful as she always did..

"Hey Mon...How are you doing? Ross said..he didnt know how he was going to tell Monica about Chandler...They were married..In Love..

"Hey Guys..Im really happy to see you all..but where is Chandler?...Worried looks spread all over their faces.."Guys whats the matter?...Is he ok? Sick..Work what?

Tears started to fall on all of their faces and soon on Monicas too..."Guys your really scaring me What the hell happened?"

O Mon im so sorry...He blamed himself for what happened to you...we didnt think you were going to make it..Chandler he..Im sorry..." Joey started to sob..Ross had to finish for him.

You guys are joking..No..He didnt...tell him to come in here...he didnt do it.." But in her heart..she knew he did.."What am i going to do..The love of my life is gone..I have my baby..Our baby..I hate him..i cant belive he did this to me!..Monica said thru sobs..

End of Chapter What do you guys think? is it to corny or anything?...Please leave a review Please!


End file.
